dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Newton Frost
Newton Frost is the titular Kamen Rider Cell. General Information Motifs: * Upsilon * Sheep Equal: Kamen Rider Faiz History Newton Frost is a ordinary office worker who got a job as a SMART BRAIN Kamen Rider. Unknown to him, he was killed in his sleep and evolved into the Chameleon Orphnoch. The next day, he was given his Rider Gear so he could fight Orphnochs as Kamen Rider Cell. Personality Newton is a shy and timid person who is constantly unsure of himself. Any action he makes he almost immediately doubts. He is also very hardworking and puts his trust in others. Suit Design Forms Cell "Standing By! Henshin! Complete!" Basis: Upsilon Code: 456 Photon Blood: Sky Blue Equal: Faiz Cell's base form is accessed by typing 456 into the Cell Phone and then inserting it into the Cell Driver. Bulk Form Equal: Axel Form Bulk Form is a form where Cell can lift hundreds of times his own weight. It is activated by wearing the Cell Bulk watch and inserting the Bulk Memory into the Cell Driver. Unlimited Form By inserting the Cell Phone into the Cell Limit-Breaker and entering the transformation code again, Cell can access the most powerful form of the Cell Gear. Orphanoch Form Chameleon Equipment Weapons * SB-456 Cell Driver - Cell's transformation belt * SB-456 Cell Phone - the control unit of the Cell Gear * Cell Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Cell Armor * SB-456R Cell Swipe: A stapler themed claw. * SB-456G Cell Sting: A pencil sharpener which enables an energy drill deathblow * SB-456M Cell Strike: A protractor themed beam sword * 456S Cell Bulk - A stopwatch that enables access to Bulk Form * 456X Cell Limit-Breaker: A rotary phone which enables access to Cell's Unlimited form. * 456D Cell Spark: A taser that is disguised as a calculator. Vehicles * Excess X Legend Rider Everlasting Rider Card With the Cell Rider Card, Eon would transform into Kamen Rider Cell. Starlight Astro Switch The Cell Module is the legendary Apollo Module based off of Kamen Rider Cell. Tropical Lockseed Normally used by ?, the Cell Lockseed is used in the Sengoku Driver or Genesis Driver to access Cell Arms. Its finishers are based on Cell's forms: * Squash: "Exceed Charge!" * Au Lait: "Cell Strike!" * Sparking: "(Crimson Smash)!" Signal Jet * Signal Legend Cell(Kanji, Based on Kamen Rider Cell's Excess X): Allows Sonic to activate a Signal Legend. Purgatory Eyecon "Kaigan: Cell! Four-Five-Six! Punches and Kicks!" Cell Ghost Eyecon(Kanji) is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number KR04 on its Startup Time setting, Cell's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Cell's symbol on its Move Invocation setting. Paradox Ridewatch Cell Ridewatch(Kanji): Based on Kamen Rider Cell, this Ridewatch provides access to the Cell Armor used by Kamen Rider Grid. Symbolism Sheep are symbolized as representing timid and quiet people. This is a good description of Newton, an innocent person who unfortunately is caught in the middle of the Orphanochs rise in power. Newton's Orphanoch form symbolizes that he is very easily able to hide his secrets in plain sight, even from himself. Etymology Newton means "new town". Trivia * Newton's Rider name is a reference to cell phones. It is also a pun on his Greek letter motif (up''sil''on).